My Cinderella Story
by LongLiveLaughter
Summary: This is somewhat a mixed version of the 'Percy is famous' stories and the 'Cinderella' stories. Percy Jackson's the heart-throb singer that moves to Annabeth's school. Will he be able to save her from her semi-abusive step mother? I absolutely suck at summaries. Rated T for slight language; nothing to bad. Just read it and I promise it's a lot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has literally been done to _death_, but, I wanted to try it out for myself .**

**So, now presenting, a modern Cinderella story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to explain that I'm not old, have grey hair, and am not even a _boy?_  
**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV   
**

_They were fighting. Again.  
_

_They do this every night when they think I'm asleep. But I never am. I try, but the walls in our apartment are too thin. I can understand every piercing word they say to each other. Well, except for a few that I'm too young to comprehend. But not so young that I don't know that t hey are not to be repeated._

_"It's not even ruined! It's just a little stain; it'll wash out instantly!" screamed my dad._

_That's what it's usually about. Something so small that a normal couple would just overlook. It wasn't until later that I realized that is wasn't about being_ normal_. It was about being _happy.

_I had somewhat gotten used to the fighting (not liking it, I will never like the fact that they're always at each others throats). But just when I thought they were done for the night, Mom said something in such a soft voice that I thought I almost didn't hear her._

_"I can't do this anymore. I think it's time we had a divorce." _

_I may only be 5, but I'm not stupid. I m ay not know what a 'divorce' is, but I k now it's something bad. The second I heard that, I jumped out of the bed and ran out of my bedroom._

_"Mommy," my voice was shrill, and tears were running down my cheeks. "Daddy, what's a divorce?"_

_They looked at me in horror. It wasn't until later that I realized that they didn't know I was awake.  
_

_"Annabeth..." Mom started. I didn't want to hear it, though. I didn't want to kn ow what a divorce was. But I had a really bad feeling about it._

_The next morning I found out that my suspicions were correct: my mom, and all of her things, were gone._

* * *

_11 years later..._

_Beep Beep Beep_

I swing my arm and knock over the alarm clock. I swear, there is nothing more annoying in the world than that stupid thing.

"Annabeth!" Except for that.

Grumbling, I get out of bed. _Of course,_ I think bitterly. _I need to make my lovely step-family breakfast because my enchanting step-mother won't get off her lazy ass and make it herself._

I still can't believe they managed to fool me for five years.

A year after my parents divorce, my dad married Helen, my _oh-so_ lovely step-mother. With her, she brought my step-brothers, Bobby and Mathew.

Me and my step-family never got along very well. But, when my dad died in a car accident when I was thirteen, they showed their true colors. Well, Helen did. She started openly expressing how much she detested me. Every time I tried to defend myself, she'd hit me. Then give me an abnormal amount of chores. Eventually I learned not to talk back to her, but the chores didn't stop.

Now, I'm practically their maid. Why couldn't my dad have realized that he married the person who is so evil she was kicked out of the depths off hell?

"Excuse me?" _Shit._

I turn around, slowly, to see _her_ standing behind me. And she looks pissed. _Guess I insulted her out-loud._

"What did you say about me?" She takes a step toward me, her red stilettos clacking against the kitchen floor.

That's the thing about her. She's on this radio show called 'Line, Please!' (She came up with the name. It doesn't even have anything to do with the actual show.) She's practically _drowning_ in money. She could certainly afford to hire a maid, heck, she could afford a freaking _cleaning__ staff_! But, she chose to use me instead. I don't even know why. Seems pretty stupid to me to use you seventeen year-old step-daughter when you could have an experienced person to do the job.

Except, that maid wouldn't be constantly told she was a failure. And would be paid.

"Nothing, _mother,_" I sound pretty innocent, but I had to literally chock out the 'm' word. "I was just singing a song I heard at school."

She scoffed. **(AN: Will somebody tell me what that means? I honestly don't know, but I used it because it seemed to fit in.) **"School. You don't know how privileged you are to even be let out of this house. And you especially blessed to have me allow you to have _a friend._"

I hate it when she does that. She tries to make me think that I have the best life that the Gods have to offer me.

And she seems _bent _on reminding me about how unpopular I am.

"Yes, _mother._"

She seems remotely satisfied. "Now, finish the breakfast and get out."' She turns on her heal and exits. I'm just breathing a sigh of relief when she yells, "And don't even _think _about eating the food I worked my ass off to buy!"

Typical.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS!"

That's how it's been since I got here. 30 minutes ago.

Apparently, there's this new guy who's one of the most famous singers in the nation. And, according to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, "The sexiest guy to walk the planet!"

The guy's not even here yet and I'm already sick of him.

Right now I'm at my locker with my only/best friend, Thalia, who's locker is right next to mine. "Do you know who everybody's talking about?" She sounds about as annoyed as I am.

"No, but-

_SLAM!_

Something knocks me to the ground, forcing all of the wind out of my lungs. For minute I lay there, stunned. When I can breathe normally again. I register a dull ache in the back of my head. Then I notice something else.

I'm under someone.

Pissed, I put my hands on their chest, about to push them off. Before I do, though, I make the mistake of looking at their face.

Those eyes. Those sea-green eyes staring down at me.

And I can't breathe again.

**That's all for this chapter!**

**I hope you guys liked it and, go easy on me. This is my second story and I'm kind of nervous about this one.  
**

**Please review and you'll get a Virtual Cookie (::)!**

**Write anything: ask questions, leave comments, give constructive critisizm... JUST SAY SOMETHING!**

**I'll see you next chapter!**

**-LongLive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner! _Someone _wanted me to start a different story, so I've been stressing trying to finish the first chapter.**

**Thanks to: Jay1697; That Was Such A Palm; Demigosofolypus; Jelykit99; emblah01; SwimmingBoiWonder; and sdesentis! I LOVE getting reviews and it means a lot to me that you actually did!  
**

**Anyway, here's the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own pretty much nothing.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Being famous can be a real pain in the ass.

I'm in my car, driving to the school my mom wanted me to go to, being flagged by paparazzi.

They've been following me ever since I left my house. I've tried to shake them several times, but these people are persistent. They always manage to find me.

Don't get me wrong; I love being able to entertain people. But all this attention is starting to get on my nerves.

When I finally make it to Goode High's parking lot, I realize how difficult this is going to be. Five vans filled with paparazzi are surrounding my black mustang, and they'll be getting out any second.

I practically fly out of my car and toward the building. There's yelling behind me, which means they have realized what I'm trying to do. I burst the doors open and run down the hallway. I get some pretty weird stares from the people around me, but I don't stop.

I turn my head to see if they're still following me, when I slam into something.

"Uuuungh." I almost scream when I notice someone's under me.

Her curly blonde hair is splayed out on the floor. She puts her small hands on my chest and looks at me.

I don't care if I sound like a girl right now. She has the most beautiful eyes in the world. The grey irises swirl around, like the sky before a storm. They practically radiate intelligence. We were staring at each other when I noticed the blush on her face, and that I'm on top of her.

"Ummm..." My face is burning. I stand up and offer her my hand. "I'm really sorry. I should've been paying attention."

She brushes off her jeans, "It's okay. It was an accident."

I grin at her. "What's you name?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." A red head wearing _really _skimpy clothes came out of nowhere. Her face is so caked with make-up that she looks like a barbie doll.

"Uh, hi. I'm-" she cut me off.

"I know who you are. 'Percy Jackson, Sexiest Man Alive' according to Insider, E! News, and People's Magazine." She winked.

I shuffled my feet. "Yeah, that's me." I look back at the blonde girl, who's glaring at Rachel. "You never told me your name."

She's opening her mouth to reply when Rachel cuts her off. "Don't worry, she's not important. Maybe," she starts running her finger over my bicep, "I should show you around. Fill you in on who and who not," her eyes dart toward the blonde girl, "to hang out with."

I got a little mad when she said that. How can she tell me who I can and cannot like? And how can she say that the blonde girl isn't important?

"Back off, Red, or I'll slap you so hard that your cheap make up will fly off." I turned my head and grinned. Standing beside the blonde girl is my kick-ass cousin.

Rachel huffs and walks away, swaying her hips.

"Thanks, Pinecone Face," I say in obvious relief.

"Anything for my favorite cousin," she says mater-of-factually.

The blonde girl's eyes go wide. "Cousins?"

Thalia grins. "Percy, meet my best friend, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is my kelp-headed cousin."

_Annabeth. How cute. _I thought.

I grinned at her. "Nice to meet you."

She returns it shyly. "You too."

"Now that everybody's met, I need a favor from you, Annie," Thalia turns to Annabeth.

Annabeth glares. "Don't call me that." She crosses her arms.

"Fine, whatever. I need you to show this idiot-"

"Hey!" I yell indignantly.

"-around so he doesn't get mobbed by fangirls." She turns toward me. "That red-headed bitch is only one of many 'Percy Jackson Addicts' at this school. She thinks she's the queen and everybody else here is her subjects."

She steps forward so that we're face to face and says in a low voice, "Annabeth's her least favorite person. She's constantly being picked on, so I'm trusting you to take care of her. Fail, and I'll make sure you'll never be physically able to sing again."

She steps back. "Got it?" I nod.

Annabeth looks at us skeptically. "Got what?"

"That he should stay _very _faraway from Rachel and her minions," Thalia says smoothly. How can she lie so easily? I'd look like a fumbling idiot.

Annabeth nods in understanding. "She's right. Come on; I'll show you the cafeteria first."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Annabeth had to clutch her stomach because she was laughing so hard. We were in the library; and we're lucky nobody else is in here or we would have been thrown out with how loud we're laughing.

"I'm not even done yet." I had to smile. She looked adorable like that; cheeks flushed, a huge smile on her small face...

_Stop, Percy. _I scold myself. _It's too soon to be thinking about anyone like that._

I shook my head to clear it.

"Are you gonna tell me the rest or leave me in suspense?" She's still giggling slightly.

"They chased me for 5 blocks until I ran into a building. It wasn't until I was inside that I realized it was some little kid's birthday party and everybody was looking at me like I was an alien."

"Of course they did! If some stranger walked in on my birthday party I'd be pretty scared."

I grinned. "Then I had to lie and say I was the entertainment they hired."

"What did you do?"

"Put on a clown costume and sang 'Who Let The Dogs Out'," I reply smugly.

Her laugh is contagious, and soon I'm doing it too.

"Well, isn't it the great Percy Jackson! Did the world finally realize that your voice sounds like a cat being run over?"

I stopped laughing and balled my hands into fists. I turned around and faced the biggest douche to walk the planet.

Luke.

**That's all for now!**

**Again, I'm _really _sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**See you later!**

**-LongLive**


	3. Chapter 3

**This late and I'm sorry!**

**Thanks to: Jay1697; Random person; LaurenDaGal; Guest(s); Jellykit99; That Was Such A Face Palm; Chicadiva75; GreenEggsAndFun; Shandia99; ; and OwlAsh !**

**To the second 'Guest': :P HAHAHA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely positively nothing.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I don't know how long I would've kept laughing if I hadn't sensed the tension in the air.

I looked up and saw my crush, Luke Castellan.

My face went red. "Hi Luke!" I squeaked. He winked, and I went redder.

"Hey, Annabeth. What are you doing with this bastard?"

I looked at him in confusion, then realized Percy was standing up and looking like he wanted to punch something. "You mean Percy? Do you know him?" I was still confused. How can someone possibly think Percy was _bad_? He's funny, sweet, gorgeous... Forget I said (thought) that.

Luke looked like he was about to say something, but Percy cut him off. "What are you doing here?"

Luke spread his arms out. "I go here. The real question is: What is a famous big-headed asshole doing in public school?"

Percy's eyes flashed, and he took a step forward.

I realized what was about to happen, and stand between them. "How do you know each other?" I squeaked.

Luke gave me a smirk that made my heart melt. "I'll tell you later babe." I blush.

Percy tenses up, but manages to control himself. "I'm gonna go." He picks up his bag and looks at me shyly. "Can you show me to my class?" He rubs the back of his neck.

"Sure." I grab mine and lead him out of the library.

* * *

_What was that about? _That thought ran through my head all through the morning.

I mean, seriously! How did he go from 'laughing my butt off' to 'I'm gonna punch this bitch in the face'?

Why were they so mad at each other? _How _were they so mad each other? How could _anybody _(except Thalia) know somebody as famous as Percy and not tell everybody? How come-

"ANNABETH!" I get whacked in the back of my head.

"OW!" I rub my head and scowl at a smirking Thalia.

"You blanked out." She shrugs. "It's lunch time and I'm starving so COME ON!" I barely have time to get my bag before she drags me out of the room.

When we get to the door of the cafeteria, I stop.

Thalia looks at me, exasperated. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I ignore her and go through my bag. "What are you looking for?"

"My phone," I mumble. _Book, pencil, wallet..._

"Well, you can look and walk at the same time." She yank my elbow and pulls me forward.

I've learned lot to get annoyed. She's always like this, so there's really no point.

I keep one eye in my bag (seriously, why is there so much crap in there?) and another eye on Thalia. If I don't, I'll probably get a concussion from slamming into a wall.

She stops abruptly and I run into her back.

She doesn't notice and stares at something across the room.

"Thalia?" The look on her face could make a grown man wet himself. I follow her gaze.

In the middle of the room is a pissed-off Rachel Dare and a blushing Percy Jackson. The scene made absolutely no sense. And to add to it, the entire cafeteria was silent. And everyone, including Percy and Rachel, were looking at me.

Not Thalia. Not me _and _Thalia. Me.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Everybody started yelling when I walked in the cafeteria. Some were asking me to sit by them. Some were offering me to by me lunch. A group of girls were batting their eyelashes and giggling. One person (I have no idea who) yelled louder than everyone else, "NICE PANTS! MIND IF I GET IN THEM?"

I swear that wasn't a girl.

I'm not that hungry, so I go over to an empty table in the middle of the room. Usually the stares and talking would distract me, but there's a girl on my mind that I can't stop thinking about.

Annabeth.

Why can't I stop thinking about her? Her curly blonde hair, her stormy grey eyes, her amazing smile...

"Hi there."

I mentally groan. Standing behind me is Rachel Dare, a girl who is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Uh, hi," I say awkwardly. I stand up, and her eyes linger on my chest.

"So, Percy," she runs her finger over my bicep, for the third time today. "My parents are out of town. Do you wanna come over this weekend?" She keeps her voice low in what she probably thinks is a seductive tone.

I take a step back. "Sorry, I have plans." It takes all of my willpower to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

She presses herself against me. "Come on. I won't bite." Before I can reply she shoves her lips against mine. It was sloppy, inexperienced, and just over all gross.

_WHAT THE HELL? _She tries to open my mouth with my tongue, so I shove her off. She looks confused.

"What's your problem?!"

She turns red. "_My_ problem? What about you? Turning down a well-developed woman," I roll my eyes, "for that nerdy blonde _outcast _who's only friend is some emo chick?"

My body goes rigid, and my voice is dangerously calm. "That 'emo chick' happens to be my cousin. And that 'nerdy blonde'," I step forward until I'm right in front of her. "happens to be one of the most amazing people on earth. She's smart, sweet, and 20 times the 'woman' you are."

She narrows her eyes and starts shaking with rage. "So, that's what you want? Some spineless loser who can't find a _decent _friend?" She takes a deep breath and composes herself; going back to her (unsuccessfully) sexy demeanor. "Forget about her. She's a nobody."

My eyes narrow. "Don't you dare say that."

She smirks. "Look, you're new here. But whatever lie she told you, you can't believe her. Someone of your social status shouldn't be near anyone like her. So why waste your breathe?"

I clench my fists. "I'd rather be around her, than be spend one more second with a skank like you."

Her eyes widen and she looks like she's about to retort when something catches her eye behind me. I turn around and my face instantly goes red.

Thalia (scaring me to death, I might add) is staring daggers at Rachel. And right beside her is a baffled looking Annabeth.

I gulp.

**It's like twelve-thirty at night and I FINALLY finished this chapter!**

**Again, I'm sorry for the ridiculously long wait!**

**REVIEW!**

**-LongLive**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know. It's been awhile since I've updated, but I'm HERE!**

**Thanks to: fatbublebunny132; Jellykit99; book weirdo; SwimmingBoiWonder; Guest; Rocky57251; Chicadiva75; and MatildaSue!**

**To Jellykit99: I'm trying, okay? Don't be mad :)**

**To SwimmingBoiWonder: Shut up cutie :P**

**To MatildaSue: THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson, I would have been killed by now from the pissed-off fangirls.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**

Awkward wasn't a strong enough word to describe how I felt at that moment. The entire school, all of whom have never acknowledged my existence, is staring at me with interest. Even the lunch ladies.

It didn't help that Rachel was looking pissed at me, and Thalia was looking pissed at her. Or that it was dead silent.

I shifted my feet and dropped my head so my hair was covering my face, feeling uncomfortable. _What the hell is going on?_

"Annabeth?" I looked up. Percy was slightly closer to me than he was before, and was rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you, uh, hear what we were saying?"

Huh? "No... what were you saying?" He turned redder. Now I'm seriously confused. What happened?

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "How could you have not heard them? They were practically yelling."

I tilt my head. "They were?"

Somebody snorts. "You see? How can anyone possibly like this bottle blonde?" Rachel put her hands on her hips and smirked.

Thalia's hands were in fists, and her jaw was clenched. "_Look, _you little barbie wanna-be, has your brain been affected by the amount of chemicals and shit in your hair? I'd punch you right now, but I don't feel like leaning all the makeup off my hands."

Rachel's eyes flashed, "I wouldn't be talking, Thalia, considering the crap load of cheap eyeshadow you wear everyday. We get it, okay? We all know you're emo," she smirked.

I had to grab the back of Thalia's collar to keep her for pouncing Rachel.

"_Annabeth. Let. Go._" she snarled. Dear gods this girl is strong...

"Thals, calm down," I whispered. Everybody was still staring, and it was starting to freak me out.

"Yeah, _Thals. _Listen to your friend; she doesn't want to seem any weaker than she already is."

I'm a calm person. I usually ignore what people say about me. I usually just walk away. I would usually ignore the fact that the guy I thought was _so sweet _is nodding behind the red-headed bitch. But _no one, _calls me weak.

I think Thalia was proud when I dumped somebody's chocolate milk all over Rachel's red hair.

And stomped on her cousin's foot.

And walked out whistling.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I couldn't help it. The second Annabeth was out of sight, I burst out laughing.

I AM SOOO PROUD OF HER! I love her, honestly, but sometimes I really worry about her. She's always getting picked on, and I'm always the one who has to stand up for her. I don't mind, it's just that I hate it when people think that can mess with her and get away with it. That's part of the reason why I asked Percy to look out for her. People will back off if they know that she's friends with someone that famous. The other part, well... That's part of my plan.

Now, exactly _why_ he just stood there while Rachel was going into bitch mode, I'm not sure. I'm kind of pissed off about it, but I'll make sure that it never happens again.

I think it was like 5 minutes before I calmed down, but I started again when I saw the faces I was getting.

I seriously don't know why I'm laughing. I'm pretty sure half of the cafeteria is wondering 'Is she drunk?'

And I'm pretty sure I passed out.

**I'm sorry this is so short but it's almost twelve and I promised myself I would finish this today so...**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**-LongLive**


End file.
